Sunrise Sets, Flash Of Green
by Pirate-x-Girls
Summary: POTC/Twlight crossover. Life is returning to normal for Bella and Edward after the death of Victoria, but then two mysterious visitors arrive and bring a whole new danger with them. Willabeth Bella/Edward, M for later chapters. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A snarl ripped though the silent air; it echoed though the canopies and sent the birds spiralling from their nesting places

- 9 -

Right, crossover fic, these two were just begging to be made into a fanfiction, ok, little background on this one. Will and Elizabeth can somehow jump through dimensions and have ended up in Forks. Elizabeth is Bella's cousin for purposes of the fanfiction and Will is Captain of the Flying Dutchman, hence he is not human. Hope you like it and please read and review! And I'm always on the look for new beta's so drop me a line if you're interested.

Sun Rise Sets, Flash Of GreenChapter 1: Strange Occurrences

**A snarl ripped though the silent air; it echoed though the canopies and sent the birds spiralling from their nesting places. The snarl wasn't human, but yet it wasn't quite animal either. It was the snarl of something that shouldn't exist. Something that existed because the world wanted it to, but like so much else that goes on in the world, most of human kind were oblivious to its presence. It was the sort of things that were only spoken of in legends and myths. But here in the dense green forests myth and reality come together to unleash the monsters that haunt the pages of stories and are then released into the nightmares of the ordinary people. Some are evil, some are not, and some are neither, they hover on the border between good and evil, waiting for an event, which will tell them which one they are. **

**The two figures circled each other, growls and snarls issuing from their mouths, lips pulled back over teeth in a vicious grimace. Their feet made no sound on the soft grass that they trod on. It swayed in the breeze that ruffled it this way and that. The day was beautiful, a sunny sky with no clouds. But neither of the figures was interested in the lovely weather, all their attention was focused squarely on each other. **

**They couldn't have been more different. One was definitely human shaped, if standing straight they would be tall, but he was hunched in a predatorily manner. His hair was a golden bronze and ruffled by the wind. His face was so beautiful that it could have been carved out of marble, his skin, usually so white was sparkling like diamonds in the sunlight as the rays bounced off his skin. He didn't seem to notice this as his eyes, a topaz colour were fixed on the other figure that was circling away from him. **

**The other figure was most defiantly **_**not **_**human; it was a huge wolf, one that was at least five times the size of any other wolf that lived. It's fur, like the others hair was ruffled by the wind. It was long and shaggy and had a russet colour that looked red. Its eyes were almost black and glinted with a hidden malice. It prowled round in an endless circle never breaking its gaze from the pale beautiful figure opposite. Every movement was based around what the other figure was doing, whenever the other person moved the wolf altered its position to counteract it. It was like a dance, a beautiful dance. A friendly dance. But there was nothing friendly about this dance. **

**XXXXXX**

**Bella sighed heavily, rolling her eyes she watched the two figures in front of her with annoyance. She opened her mouth, but it was at that moment that the wolf let out a snarl. She closed her mouth and sighed again. The other man responded in kind, the growl vibrating low in his chest and issuing out of his mouth. Bella had had enough. **

"**Stop this right now!" she said. The wolf broke its gaze away from the beautiful boy for a second to lock eyes with her. She frowned. **

"**I mean it." She warned. "If you two are going to keep doing this then I'm going to leave." She turned to the boy. "Edward, you should know better, please try and act like you can be civilised." Edward straightened up and in two quick strides was alongside her. Loping an arm round her waist he pulled her closer to his cold body. **

"**I'm sorry." He murmured in her ear. Bella suppressed a shiver at the feelings that his voice still evoked in her even now. With reluctance she turned to look at the wolf, which was sat back on its hunches, watching the couple with a mix of disgust and longing on its face. **

"**Jake." She said softly. The wolf seemed to shrug, if wolves could, before turning and loping into the trees. **

**Bella sighed and rubbed her eyes; presently she felt Edward's hands on her shoulders, rubbing soothing circles into her flesh. Bella sighed and rolled her head back. Closing her eyes she revelled in the feeling of his cold hands massaging her skin. **

"**That better?" he asked. Bella nodded and moaned softly. **

"**Yes." She felt Edward's cold marble lips on her neck. **

"**Good." She felt him smile against her skin. **

**They were interrupted in their moment by the return of Jacob. He emerged from the trees. Wearing a pair of black trousers. He watched them from where he was standing. Bella pulled away from Edward and beckoned for him. He gave the smallest shake of his head and turned away again. Bella ran after him. **

**She caught up with him just as he was about to disappear. **

"**Jake!" she grabbed his arm, spinning him round to face her. This was easier said than done. Eventually he turned his eyes to her. And she saw the distress and pain in his black eyes. "Jake." She said again, her voice was softer this time. Jacob swallowed and averted his eyes. **

"**I'm sorry." His voice was full of regret. Bella sighed. **

"**Come on Jake," she said. "I thought we were past all this. I thought that you were civilised enough to act like an adult." She shook her head. "But then again, you are still only a child." This provoked a smile from Jacob. **

"**I thought that we had agreed that you were younger than me." He said, referring to the time when they had added on years to their age for certain aspects of their lives. It had all seemed so long ago now, a lifetime ago, two different people. **

**They stood watching each other for a moment. Bella couldn't take the pain in his eyes; every time she looked at him she had to see the longing and distress behind his eyes. Taking his hand in hers she gripped it tightly.**

"**Please." She whispered. "I don't want to lose you, please don't make it any harder than it already is." Jacob opened his mouth but that was when Edward appeared behind Bella's left shoulder. Jacob's face darkened and a shiver ran down his spine. Bella placed a hand on his bare chest.**

"**Jake!" she warned. Jacob seemed to ignore her. His eyes flashed and his whole body tensed. Behind Bella Edward placed a hand on the small of her back. **

"**Look Jacob…" he started.**

"**Don't talk to me!" Jacob hissed venomously. Edward did not seem taken back by the anger in his voice. He shrugged. Bella watched, her eyes brimming with tears. **

"**Why is it so hard for you two to get along?" she asked. Both turned to look at her and for a moment no one spoke. Finally Jacob sighed. **

"**I have to go." He said and started to walk away. **

"**No!" Bella growled. Jacob turned back, surprise etched on his features at the anger in her voice. Even Edward looked slightly surprised. "We are staying here until we have this sorted out." She continued. Jacob watched her face, but she scowled. **

**Jacob shook his head slightly and turned to walk away, **

"**Don't you walk away from me?!" Bella called chasing after him. She heard Edward sigh behind her as he too came after Jacob. Bella crashed through the trees, almost tripping over things in her haste to catch up with Jacob. Edward moved behind her, not making a sound. Even through her frustration Bella still marvelled at how he could move so smoothly when she sounded like a herd of bloody elephants. **

**Jacob was on the verge of running now; another shudder ran through his body. Signalling how close he was to changing into his wolf form. **

"**JACOB BLACK! YOU COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Bella shouted, she ignored Edward when he chuckled behind her. Jacob was obviously ignoring her, his pace was quickening. He was almost sprinting. Bella pushed herself harder; jumping over a tree stump she sped along the faint track that marked the forest floor. There was break in the trees ahead and this was where Jacob was headed. Bella knew her only chance was to catch him before he reached the clearing. He couldn't change whilst he was running through the trees; there was too much chance that he would hit something. Bella remembered one time when he had changed whilst trying to run through the trees and had ended up crashing into one; he'd taken out about six trees. **

**Bella was sprinting, but Edward was barely jogging and he had almost overtaken her. Bella scowled slightly as he shot her a smile. **

"**Don't." she muttered, no human would have been able to hear it, but then again Edward wasn't human. Her muttering only made him smile further as he pulled ahead of her slightly. **

**The clearing was getting nearer and nearer. Bella pushed herself harder in an attempt to catch up with Jacob. But she couldn't reach him in time. **

**Jacob exploded in the clearing; his body exploding, fur shot out of him and a snarl erupted from his now formed muzzle. Bella gritted her teeth. **

"**Shit." She muttered. Edward sighed and sped up; bursting into the clearing after Jacob he curled his body instinctively into a defensive position. The werewolf hit the floor and whirled on its feet. Growling low in its throat it padded slowly towards Edward. Jacob's hackles were raised; Edward placed himself between Jacob and Bella, who scowled heavily. **

"**You're not playing fair!" she said, the wolf turned its black eyes onto her and for a moment the anger died away. It was replaced with a mischievous glint that Bella recognised from so long ago. **

**The circling began again and Bella sighed. **

"**Whatever bloody species they are they always think violence is the answer." She muttered to herself, both Edward and Jacob looked up to look at her. Bella raised an eyebrow. "Oh I'm sorry! Did I interrupt something! Pardon me!" she said, sarcasm lacing her voice. Edward chuckled slightly.**

"**You know, sarcasm isn't really you Bella." He said, keeping one eye on Jacob. Bella crossed her arms across her chest. **

"**Oh it might be Edward Cullen." She said. Edward rolled his eyes. **

"**You are impossible." He said. Bella shook her head. **

"**And what you're doing at the moment isn't?" she demanded. Edward sighed. **

"**Do we have to do this now?" he asked. "Because in case you hadn't noticed, in front of us is a very angry werewolf, who at this moment looks like he wants to rip my head off." Jacob growled in agreement. Edward shot him a glare before turning his gaze back to Bella, who was scowling at him. **

**He sighed heavily again before turning back to Jacob. **

"**Jacob, Bella's right, we need to sort this out. I don't know about you but there are better things I could be doing with my Saturday afternoon." Jacob growled low in his throat and Edward's shoulders slumped. He turned back to Bella. **

"**Well I tried, let's go now." He said. Bella shook her head. **

"**We are not leaving!" she said. Edward closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. When he opened them Bella was still watching him with the scowl. Edward shrugged. **

"**Look Bella, I've tried to be friendly with him. But he obviously doesn't want to extend that courtesy to me. The way I see it he has no more manners than his mongrel descendents." Jacob growled particularly viciously and crouched down. Edward didn't bat an eyelid. **

"**It's true," he continued. "I've accepted that he loves you and you him, there's only so much patience I have. I'm grateful for the help your pack gave us when we killed Victoria, but now you need to let this stupid grudge go." He stared deep into the werewolf's eyes. "If you love Bella then you'll stop this stupid fighting."**

**There was silence in the clearing as Jacob and Edward stared at each other. Edward furrowed his brow and concentrated hard. **

"**That was uncalled for." He said suddenly, Bella realised that he must be reading Jacob's thoughts. Edward raised his eyebrows. "So you think by doing this you're going to convince her to leave me and go to you?" the wolf's head bobbed a fraction and Edward obviously took this as a yes. He snorted. "She's free to leave me at any time and I won't complain, I've said it till I'm blue in the face." he stepped forward. Jacob pulled himself up to his full height; he towered over Edward, who held his ground, Jacob pulled his lips back over his teeth and snarled. Edward raised an eyebrow. **

"**You're going the wrong way about it. Convincing her will take more than that." He said. Bella did not like being on the outside of a conversation when she could only hear one half of it. **

"**Look, all I'm trying to say is that I know what I did was wrong, and I wouldn't be surprised if she never properly forgave me. But if you're going to use that against me then I may be inclined to stop Bella from seeing you all together." He stopped and listened for a moment. "No I wouldn't stop her forcefully. I would never try. But I would stop her seeing you." the silence descended again and Bella rubbed her hands together. Jacob and Edward were still staring at each other. **

**Finally Bella stepped up next to Edward. He glanced her way briefly and smiled. Bella returned it before turning to lock eyes with Jacob. She didn't say anything, she didn't have to, it was all there, in his eyes. She felt Edward take her hand. **

"**Come on Bella, he doesn't want to be rational so we should leave." Bella shook her head. **

"**No, I want to make him understand!" she said. Edward pulled on her hand. **

"**Bella." He said softly. Taking her arm he began to pull her away from Jacob. "Come on." He said. Bella shook her head again and struggled against his hold. **

**It was as Edward was trying to pull her away that Jacob made his move. With a loud snarl he tensed his back legs and went into a crouch. Edward saw this and his grip on Bella tightened. Jacob scratched at the ground angrily, hackles raised and deep growls reverberating in his throat. Edward pulled Bella behind him and crouched low. With a roar Jacob launched himself at Edward, teeth bared, claws outstretched. Edward snarled and spread his hands, ready to meet Jacob's attack. **

**But before Jacob could even reach Edward a loud boom shook the air. A green flash erupted from the middle of the clearing. The force of it caused Jacob to be thrown from the air and slammed into the floor. Edward, quicker than any human turned and shielded Bella with his body; crashing to the ground he covered her body with his own. Bella ended up with her face pressed into his marble chest. She heard Jacob whimper from the floor as he tried to pull himself to his feet. **

**Edward raised his head and looked around, the clearing seemed untouched by the supposed explosion. It was the same, the wind brushing the grass, the birds were still singing, the sun was still shinning. Edward narrowed his eyes as he rose to his feet, pulling Bella up with him. He held her against his body, eyes scanning the clearing. Jacob too was on his feet his head swaying from side to side. That was when the two figures appeared. **

**They hauled themselves to their feet. Even Bella, who didn't have the brilliant sight of the vampires or werewolves, could see that it was a man and a woman. The man was running his hands down the woman's body, obviously checking her for injuries. They were facing away from them so Bella was not able to see their faces. Edward was walking slowly forward his eyes trained on the strangers. Jacob was next to him, head down, eyes in the same direction. **

**As if they knew they were being watched the figures turned. The man immediately pushed the woman behind his body. She seemed to open her mouth in protest, but then she caught sight of the wolf and she shut her mouth. All the while Jacob and Edward prowled closer and closer. **

**Bella was behind Edward and as they got closer she was able to see the features of the man clearer. He had dark curly hair that flowed down to his shoulder. Much like Jacob's had been. He had dark brown eyes that were narrowed in anger. His mouth was set in a grim line of determination and his stance was that of a predator. Bella could not help but notice how beautiful he was. Maybe better than Edward. He was not beautiful in a marble, stone carved way, but a more rugged grimy way. His curly hair was restrained by a green bandanna. **

**When Jacob was three feet away from the stranger he stopped and locked eyes with him. The man stared back at him defiantly. Not even batting an eyelid. Jacob pulled his lips back and snarled softly. The man watched him, not moving. Jacob tensed his body and snarled louder. The man seeing that he obviously meant to attack crouched lower a frown lining his face. The woman behind him placed a hand on his arm. **

**Jacob crouched and much like he had done with Edward five minutes earlier launched himself into the air. The stranger grimaced and waited, Jacob soared through the air, snarling. He was almost there when the man snapped his fist out and caught Jacob square on the muzzle. Jacob's head snapped back and he landed hard on his back. Bella's mouth dropped. It took a lot to fell a werewolf, especially one like Jacob. It would take a lot of strength even from a strong vampire like Edward or Emmet. Edward looked downright shocked as he watched Jacob struggle to his feet. **

**Jacob's wolf face was twisted into a mask of hate as he looked at the stranger. As he made to leap again Edward held out a hand,**

"**No." he murmured. Jacob's head whipped round and he growled. Edward shook his head. "No." he repeated. "Go and change back." Jacob looked at him and his eyes seemed to say, 'you have to be kidding!' Edward looked at him and finally with a grunt he turned and loped off into the trees. **

**Edward and Bella watched him disappear. When he had Edward turned to Bella, pulling her close he lowered his lips to her ear. **

"**I can't read his mind." He said so that only she could hear. Bella's eyes widened in shock. She peered round Edward to look at the man who had one eye on them, and one of his woman friend. She looked back at Edward. **

"**What about the woman?" Edward nodded. **

"**I can hear her. But only very faintly and only the odd word. Right now there's only one work I can make out." Bella raised her eyebrows. **

"**What is it?" Edward looked over his shoulder. **

"**Will." he replied. **

**Bella looked at the man, who could only be Will. The name suited him. Edward turned away from Bella and turned to address the man. **

"**Is your name Will?" he asked. The man's eyes widened and he swallowed. **

"**How the hell do you know my name?" his voice was a whisper. Edward looked down at his feet. **

"**I can read minds." He said, he looked and waited for the man to snort or say that was preposterous. But the man merely nodded. Edward licked his lips. **

"**I'm not really…human." He said finally. The man, Will, looked him up and down. **

"**I can see that." He said, looking at Edward's skin, which was still sparkling in the sun. Edward allowed a small smile. **

"**You see, the interesting thing is, I can read your partners thoughts. But I can't read yours." Will seemed to be pleased with this. **

**Bella noticed that the woman behind Will seemed to be getting a little impatient. Bella sidestepped Edward who gave her a look. She rolled her eyes and stepped past his arm. Will was looking behind him. He seemed to be doing the same thing that Edward was doing. The woman obviously said something because he smiled and stepped back. **

**Bella took a step forward and stared at the woman in front of her. She was unmistakable, Bella narrowed her eyes. as did the other woman. **

"**Bella."**

"**Elizabeth." The both spoke at the same time. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So what do we think, good or bad, please tell me so that I know whether or not I should carry on writing. Please read and review. **

**Pirate-x-Girls**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been a while, but here's chapter 2 for you! Enjoy! This chapter is dedicated to Danielle who loves Edward Cullen! **

**Sunrise Sets, Flash Of Green**

**Chapter 2: Recognition.**

"_**Bella."**_

"_**Elizabeth." They both spoke at the same time.**_

**There was a moment of silence following their declarations before the two women were hugging each other fiercely. Will and Edward's expressions mirrored the others. **

**Finally Bella and Elizabeth pulled away from each other. They still clutched at each other's arms and babbled excitedly at a pace that neither Edward nor Will was able to follow. Will leant towards Edward. **

"**Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Edward shook his head fiercely. **

"**No idea." He replied. Will smiled and shook his head. **

"**So what are you?" he asked after a moment. Edward looked at him. **

"**I'm a…vampire." Will's eyes widened slightly as he looked Edward up and down. **

"**What are you doing out in the daylight?" he asked, clearly confused. Edward raised an eyebrow and gave the man the look that he usually reserved for Bella when she was being particularly silly. **

"**You shouldn't believe everything you hear." He said. "I can move around in daylight, but I just draw attention to myself." Will looked him up and down again. **

"**I'll say." he replied, drawing a small smile from Edward. Will looked back at Elizabeth who was still talking rapidly to Bella. Edward noted the look in his eyes, a soft tenderness that showed his love for the woman. Edward frowned. He closed his eyes and listened hard. Yes, one, two heartbeats. Opening his eyes he narrowed them at Will. **

"**You have no heartbeat." The statement was calm, but Will could hear the surprise and almost fear behind it. He smiled to himself. He had that effect on many people. **

"**You are correct. I have no heart." He replied matter of factly. Edward's eyes widened in surprise. **

"**But you are human?" he asked suspiciously. Will frowned and thought for a moment. **

"**I suppose, but many people would see me as being inhuman." He said. Edward remained silent, being a vampire he had come to expect the unexpected. But meeting a human who had no heart was one of the most baffling things that he had ever come across. And Will didn't seem to be surprised when he had said that he was a vampire. **

"**Have you met many vampires?" he asked curiously. Will shook his head.**

"**You're the first." Edward frowned. **

"**But you don't seem surprised to learn of our existence." He said. Will shrugged. **

"**I've learnt that nothing is impossible." He said casually. **

**By now the two women had stopped talking and had come to face the two men. Edward took a moment to look at Elizabeth. She was probably a couple of years older than Bella. She had golden hair that hung down past her shoulders and was dressed in what looked like an old fashioned garb. The other thing that Edward noticed was the sword hanging from her hip. He eyed it curiously. **

"**Would someone please explain to me what is going on?" he demanded. Bella smiled and laid a hand on his arm. **

"**Don't worry Edward, you don't have to do your protective thing again. We have nothing to fear from Elizabeth and Will." she said. Seeing his still sceptical expression. Elizabeth stepped forward. **

"**Maybe things will be made clearer if I introduce myself properly." She said. "My name is Elizabeth Swann." Will coughed and Elizabeth rolled her eyes. **

"**Ok, my name now is Elizabeth Turner, and this." She gestured to Will. "This is my husband, Will Turner." Edward looked from one to the other, then what Elizabeth had said dawned on him. **

"**Swann?" he said. Bella nodded. **

"**Elizabeth is my cousin." She said. Both Edward and Will looked equally surprised by this statement. Will looked at Elizabeth. **

"**You never said that you had a cousin." He said. Elizabeth shrugged. **

"**It never came up in conversation." She replied. Now it was Will who rolled his eyes. Edward looked at Bella. **

"**But, it doesn't seem right." He looked Elizabeth's clothing up and down. "Either, they're very eccentric people who like to dress up in older clothes, or they come from a different time zone completely, which I would say was much more likely on account of the green flash we saw earlier." He glanced around curiously, as if hoping to see signs of the strange phenomenon. But there were none. "What was that green flash?"**

"**The green flash happens when the last of the sun touches the horizon, or signifies when a soul returns from the dead." Will recited almost mechanically. Edward frowned. **

"**When a soul returns from the…" he trailed off and glanced at Will. now the absence of a heartbeat seemed to make more sense. "So you're…dead?" Will shrugged again. **

"**In a manner I suppose I am." He replied. His evasive replies infuriated Edward and his frown deepened. **

**It was at this moment that Jacob returned. He came striding out of the woods. He made his way purposefully over to where the four of them were standing. He had his eyes fixed on Will and it was because of this that Bella noticed too late the angry fire that burned in them. She opened her mouth to call out a warning, but before she could form the words Jacob had reached Will and with all his might punched him in the face. Will fell back and Elizabeth gave a cry of outrage, her hand straying to her sword hilt. Will was back on his feet now, anger etched into his features, blood ran from his nose as he glared at Jacob who stared back coldly. **

"**Filthy dog!" Will spat. Jacob made to jump forward but Edward restrained him. Jacob sprang back as if burned. **

"**Don't touch me!" he hissed at Edward, who sighed and dropped his hands back to his sides. Jacob was still scowling, then he noticed Elizabeth. Something about his face changed, a gleam entered his eyes that neither Bella nor Will liked. **

"**Who's this?" Jacob asked, his voice curious. Elizabeth eyed him warily, her hand not leaving the hilt of her sword. Jacob held out a hand. **

"**I'm Jacob Black." He said. When Elizabeth did nothing he took a step forward. **

"**Don't move any closer!" Will growled, his eyes flashing angrily. Jacob stopped in his tracks. Elizabeth stepped back so that she was next to Will, keeping one eye on Jacob she fussed over Will's nose, stroking his face and speaking softly to him. Jacob had now clenched his fists by his sides and Bella knew that he was having trouble controlling himself. **

**There were a few moments of silence as Elizabeth tended to Will. eventually Bella spoke up. **

"**What are you doing here?" she asked. Will and Elizabeth looked up at the same time, then they looked at each other hesitantly. It was Will who spoke up. **

"**You could say that we're running away." he said. When he was met with confused looks he sighed. "It's complicated and a very long story, not one that can be told easily, it involves history and people who you won't know." He ran a hand over his face. then he looked at Elizabeth. "Maybe it would have been better if I'd stayed." His voice was weary and carried a hint of defeat. **

"**Don't think like that." Elizabeth said urgently. "We made the right choice. It was either this, or wait ten years." **

"**Wait ten years for what?" Bella and Edward asked at the same time. **

"**Each other." Elizabeth replied simply. **

**Jacob snorted. **

"**What a load of bull!" he said contemptuously. "Who the hell are these people and what are they doing here?" Edward turned his eyes on Will and Elizabeth. **

"**One of those questions we are still trying to find an answer to." He said grimly. Will narrowed his eyes as he caught the tone in Edward's voice. Bella however stepped forward. **

"**Come on. We can't discuss this in a field. We need to be somewhere else." She looked at Edward, who nodded.**

"**We can go back to mine. Carlisle will know how to handle this." As he spoke he was turning his back on Jacob, making it clear that this was not an open invitation. Jacob resented this. **

"**Hang on." He growled. "The pack has a right to know what's going on." He gestured to Will. "What if this **_**thing **_**is like you, a bloodsucker!" he demanded. Edward held his gaze. **

"**He is no vampire." He said calmly. Jacob gnashed his teeth together in annoyance. **

"**But we still need to know what's happening." He insisted. "Whatever he is, he could be a threat to the pack." Edward ignored him. Instead he looked at Bella. **

"**Shall we?" Bella hesitated and looked at Jacob once more. He was angry, but reluctantly gave a shrug as if to say it didn't matter. Then without even so much as a goodbye he turned and sprinted off. Bella considered calling his name but she knew it would be useless, so she turned and allowed Edward to lead the way. **

**XXXXXX**

**Will watched the retreating vampires back with apprehension. He turned to Elizabeth. **

"**I don't like this." He muttered. Elizabeth smiled softly. **

"**We can trust them, Bella is good. She won't harm us." **

"**It's not Bella I'm worried about." Will replied. His gaze darted back from where Bella and Edward were leaving to where Jacob had disappeared. He looked up and saw Elizabeth watching him, the look in her eyes almost pleading. With a sigh he closed his eyes and nodded. Elizabeth smiled and taking his hand hurried after Bella and Edward. **

**Edward was faced with a problem. He could get Bella back to the house quickly. But at the moment he had no way of getting Will or Elizabeth there. But Will insisted that it wasn't a problem. **

"**Tell me where it is." He commanded. "Describe it to me." Edward had looked puzzled but had had done as he had asked. Will had closed his eyes and nodded as Edward had spoken. When Edward had finished Will had opened his eyes and smiled. **

"**Watch this." He said. Sliding an arm round Elizabeth's waist he pulled her close to him. With one last crooked smile at Bella and Edward he closed his eyes. A second later he was gone. Edward looked around in surprise.**

"**Where did he go?" he asked, truly flummoxed. Bella shrugged. **

"**To your house I suppose." She replied. Edward raised his eyebrows and urged Bella up onto his back. She tucked her face into his shoulder and closed her eyes. Soon she felt the soft gliding motion, and knew that Edward had started running. She squeezed her eyes tighter shut and started to count back from 100 in her head. It worked and took her mind off the fact that she was travelling faster than should be possible without hitting something. That was one of the things that Bella was most worried about when Edward turned her. Would she still retain her trademark clumsiness? She knew that upon turning most vampires seemed to have a much better sense of co-ordination. But Bella was still a little bit fearful that when she tired running at speed for the first time she would run into something, or off something. Of course then dying wouldn't be such a problem, but it would be bloody embarrassing making an ass out of herself in the midst of all those graceful people. **

**Before Bella could sink into her despairing thoughts she was aware that they had stopped. **

"**You can get down now." Edward said softly to her. She unhooked her arms from round his neck and legs from round his waist and slid in a very ungraceful way to the floor. She saw a small smirk stretch Edward's lips and muttered at him to shut up. Looking up she was surprised to see Will and Elizabeth leaning against the wooden frame of the front door. Will looked very pleased with himself, Elizabeth just looked nauseous. Edward stepped up to meet them, a very bemused look on his marble face. **

"**How did you do that?" he asked. Will smiled and tapped his nose, and then winced. **

"**Trade secrets." He replied. Edward rolled his eyes and stepped past Will so that he could open the front door. Pushing it open wide he gestured with his hands. **

"**Welcome to my home."**

**Will looked round the house with amazement.**

"**Well, this is different." He said, Edward smiled. **

"**Expecting coffins?" he asked. Will nodded. **

"**Well, yeah. But it seems that myths can be wrong as well." He replied. Edward was opening his mouth to speak when the sound of a door closing softly made him look up. Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were all walking into the room. Carlisle had his eyes on the visitors. He looked at Elizabeth with no apparent surprise, but when he looked at Will Edward saw surprise flare up. **

"**Well, well, well." Carlisle murmured. "We didn't see that." **

"**See what?" Edward demanded. Alice stepped forward. **

"**I saw her," she said, pointing at Elizabeth. "But not him." all eyes turned to Will who sighed. **

"**This is because I'm dead." He muttered. They all noticed as he spoke he rubbed the spot above where his heart should be. Carlisle stepped forward. His hands reaching out.**

"**I'm a doctor, may I?" he asked. Will hesitated, caught Elizabeth' s eye and then nodded. Carlisle took the front of the maroon shirt that Will was wearing and carefully pulled the folds of material aside. Beneath it was smooth brown skin, marred by a jagged red line that ran down the left hand side of Will's chest, right where his heart should have been. Unconsciously they all leaned in for a closer look. **

"**Your heart was cut out?" Carlisle was not usually surprised, but his voice carried a hint of it. Will nodded. "By who?" Will refused to answer and Elizabeth took his hand. "How did you survive?" was Carlisle's next question. **

"**The **_**Dutchman **_**must always have a captain." Will muttered, as much to himself as the rest of them. All of the vampires and Bella frowned at his words. **

"**What's the **_**Dutchman**_**?" Alice asked. Will shook his head and looked up as if he had only just realised they were in the room.**

"**Nothing." He said quickly. He looked at one of the vampires who was watching his face carefully. As if concentrating hard. Her forehead creased into a frown before she relaxed it with a frustrated sigh. **

"**It's no good. I can't see him." she complained. Will frowned. **

"**What do you mean?" he asked. The vampire who had spoken stepped forward, ignoring the hand placed on her shoulder by the man behind her. She was small, shorter than Elizabeth and had short black spiky hair. Like Edward she looked like she had been carved out of marble. She stuck out a hand. **

"**I'm Alice. Edward's sister." She said. Will smiled and took her hand. He was immediately surprised at how cold her hand was and how smooth it was. Alice for her part looked surprised. **

"**You're hand is very warm." She noted. Then she frowned. "Like a werewolf." As soon as the words were out of her mouth there was a low hiss from several different sides. Will looked round and saw all the males except the doctor watching him. Lips pulled back over their teeth in a snarl. Edward had pushed Bella behind him and she didn't look happy. Will found he was already in a defensive position, his hand on the hilt of his sword and moving backwards, taking Elizabeth with him. His eyes darted from one face to the other. Elizabeth laid a hand on his arm when he slid his sword from his sheath a fraction. One of the vampires, a massive fella with huge muscles laughed when he saw the glint of metal. **

"**You think that will stop us should we attack you?" he chortled. Will frowned and pulled his sword out all the way. His hand twirled it round almost effortlessly in the air. The vampire for a moment look surprised.  
"Do you want to try your luck?" Will asked with a growl. Edward took another step forward and immediately Will's eyes and the point of his sword were on him. **

**Bella scowled and pushed her way forward between the two men, **

"**Will you stop!" she snapped at Edward. "I don't appreciate any of you threatening my cousin's husband. She told me they weren't here to cause harm and I believe her." her tone was hard and even the burly vampire backed down when she looked at him. It was only when they had relaxed and retreated back a few steps did Will re-sheath his sword. Elizabeth immediately grabbed hold of both of his hands, either for comfort or to stop him from grabbing his sword again. Bella had her eyes trained on Edward. He was looking back at her with something torn between guilt and annoyance. For a moment there was silence and then the doctor stepped forward and extended his hand to Will. **

"**We didn't formally introduce ourselves. I'm Carlisle. And this is Esme." He brought forward a woman who had been standing behind him. She smiled and shook his hand. **

"**This is Emmet and his wife Rosalie, and Alice and her husband Jasper." Carlisle continued. Will nodded. **

"**I'm Will Turner." he said shaking the doctor's hand. "And this is my wife Elizabeth, she's Bella's cousin." Elizabeth smiled and reached round Will to shake Carlisle's hand. Alice, the smallest vampire bounded forward to greet Elizabeth. **

"**Now I can tell that you and I are going to get on like a house on fire!" she grinned. Elizabeth looked a little surprised and looked to Bella for reassurance, she shrugged and Elizabeth shook the woman's hand. Alice grinned again. **

**Will was still wary. His past experiences had taught him not to trust anyone, even people who Elizabeth claimed were friendly. His hand was never far from his sword hilt as Carlisle showed them to chairs. It soon became obvious that the vampires did not need to sit down but seemed to be able to stand up for as long as they wanted. Will too since becoming one of the un-dead had found that he didn't need to sleep as much or need to sit down. His body could function without food or water. This had confused Elizabeth the first time she had seen him since the change.**

**Bella watched her cousin and her husband with curiosity. She had always known there had been something different about her cousin. On the very few occasions she had seen her she had never seemed to be on quite the same page as anyone else, and now she could see some of the reasons why. The last time Elizabeth had visited had been three years before, and this had only been a short visit to announce that she was getting married. She hadn't revealed the name of her fiancé and Bella could only assume that it was the man in front of her. She looked to her left and saw Edward standing next to her watching the couple, a strange look on his face. Reaching over she took his hand. He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. **

"**Can I have a word with you, outside?" Bella asked. Edward either decided to humour her or caught the tone of her voice and nodded. Leading her through the door he closed it and took her far enough away so that the others wouldn't be able to hear them. **

"**What's wrong?" Edward asked, taking both of her hands. Bella looked up at him. **

"**Why don't you trust them?" she demanded. Edward raised an eyebrow, **

"**I trust Elizabeth. But not her husband." He responded lightly. Bella gave an exasperated huff and let go of his hands. **

"**I trust him, isn't that enough." She said. Edward sighed and ran a hand through his golden hair. **

"**Bella, he's not human. He may have been once, but he's not now. The man has no heart!" Bella crossed her arms across her chest. **

"**Elizabeth assured me that there was no ill intentions from either of them." She insisted. Edward knitted his eyebrows. **

"**But I can't read his mind, so I don't know if that's true. Alice can't see him so she doesn't know whether or not he means ill." He replied. Bella threw her hands in the air. **

"**you can read Elizabeth, surely you can see the truth there!" she argued. Edward looked at the floor. **

"**Remember that I can only make out the odd word." But as he said it he seemed to concede defeat. "But what I could make out was not ill intentions. They need help." He sighed again. **

"**I fear it's going to be a long story."**

* * *

**Ahhh, chapter 2 finally! Right so next chapter we find out what Will and Elizabeth are really doing in modern day Forks. Hope you like it and please review!**

**Pirate-x-Girls**


End file.
